Fixing Us
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: She made a mistake. And now she will give up her dreams just so she can fix it. There is nothing more that she wants than to make it all go away. She just wants everything to go back to normal. Summary is crap, story is better than summary. Mild cursing.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

It was a cold dark morning in New York City. I rush down the street and into the small building to start filming my new movie. It was nothing special, just something to get me some money. They movie probably wouldn't even make it to any major movie theaters. I look down as my phone buzzes in my hand and see the text from my long time boyfriend Philby. I shove the phone in my purse and puts all my things in the small dressing room. I down the last of my bitter coffee before going to hair and makeup.

Six hours later I'm finally able to go home to shoebox of an apartment. When I arrive at the door of my home I sees a small box. Picking it up in one hand I shove my key in the lock with the other. I place the box down on the kitchen counter.

The return address says Philby, I instantly smile and cut the box open. What I see inside brings tears to my eyes. It's a box full of all the things I have ever given to him. Along with things I have accidentally left at his place, and even a few pictures of us. As I rummage through the things I find a letter.

 _Dear Willa,_

 _I'm so sorry about having to tell you this through a letter but there just wasn't any other way. You never have time to video chat, call, or even text me anymore. The whole long distance thing worked pretty well for the first few months. Back then you made time for me, but now your career has taken over and I have been pushed to the side. I know that is an awful excuse for this but I can't handle this anymore. I tried so hard to be okay with not hearing from you everyday, but now you go weeks with out calling me. I still support you and your choices one hundred percent, I just wish that there was a way that you could help support me a little. Over the last year so many things have happened and you don't have time to help me with it, let alone actually listen to what is happening. You didn't even show up for your best friends wedding. Did you even know that Amanda and Finn had their first baby? It's a little girl and she looks just like her mom. Your drifting so far away lately. At first I just passed it off as you adjusting to a new city. But this has gone on for way to long. It just isn't working anymore. Maybe one day when you have time for a relationship we can give this another try. But for now it's best that we break up. I'm sorry, just remember that you will always have a piece of my heart. I will always love you._

 _Love,_

 _Dell_

The tears that are now streaming down my face slowly drip onto the paper. The note that ruined so much. But did it truly ruin everything? Of course not, it was me. I'm the reason it's over. I always knew deep down this would happen. I'd seen it so many times. One person becomes famous and leaves the other behind feeling neglected. How could I have let myself do that to him. The love of my life. I have pushed my friends out of my life, just to succeed in being famous.

I spent years saving Disney with them and I just went and left them behind. I have to fix this and quickly.

I pull my cell out of my bag. I see the one text from Philby. I slowly read the message.

 _I'm sorry, but it's for the best._

I delete the message in a futile attempt to forget. I then make a few necessary calls before trekking into my room.

* * *

 _2 months later_

I walk out of the airport and take in the Florida air. It's good to be home. I'm blinded by the flash of blonde hair for a second before i'm engulfed in a hug.

"Hey Charlie." I say while hugging her back.

"Willa, I can't believe your back." She whispers.

"It had to be done, I don't like how I changed when I was gone."

"I'm glad your here, maybe you can get Philby to go back to normal. He barely leaves his apartment anymore. I just want all of us to go back to normal."

"Hopefully I can fix everything."

We both get in her car and drive to her small house. As we pull up Charlene smiles at me. I get out of the car and grab my purple suitcase. I follow her into the house and see Maybeck. The second we make eye contact his expression turns blank. It's like he has just seen an overtaker.

"Willa?"

"Yup." I say while shift awkwardly.

He then runs over and hugs me. "I haven't seen you in almost two years. You're back! The Keepers are reunited." He practically shouts. I laugh at him before setting my things down.

* * *

 _A week later_

I stand in front of the wooden door willing myself to just reach out and knock. Finally my arm reaches out and three short raps on the door occur. I hear shuffling inside but no one answers the door. I knock again and there is still no answer. Part of me just wants to leave. The other part however knows that he is home so I knock again. This time the door opens, revealing the same old apartment I used to spend so much time in.

This time it's not filled with laughter and kisses. It's dark and cold and unwelcoming.

"Dell?" I whisper, afraid that my voice will shatter his fragile body.

"Willa?" He asks.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry would have been nice about a year and a half ago." He spits out. I cringe at his harsh words even though I know that they are true.

"I never meant to hurt you." I say while stepping into the space I spent so many days in.

He slams the door behind me. "Bullshit, if you didn't want to hurt me you would have at least texted me once in a while. Not once every two or three weeks. What kind of bloody relationship is that!"

"I am so sorry. I want to fix this. I quit the movie industry. I gave up my dream. I packed my stuff and moved back here. Just for you, for us." I say as a stray tear streaks down my face.

"You did all that for us?" He asks, his British accent shinning through.

"Yes, so can you let me fix this and us?"

"Yes." His hand reaches for mine and I smile.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He says while reaching down to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you. I lost sight of what meant the most to me, you."

He then pulls me in for a hug and I take in his distinct smell. I smile into his shirt.

"Wills, do you think that maybe we could forget that these last few months never happened?"

"Of course, Philbs." I say while calling him his dreaded nickname.

"Your lucky I love you."

I pull back from our embrace and he leans down to kiss me. It feels good to have everything go back to normal. Coming back to Florida was the best decision of my life. Especially since I got Philby back. I lace my hand in his bright red curls and deepen the kiss. Just like nothing has changed.

 **So this was slightly sad to write. But hey it got me over my writers block! You should all be grateful i've given up two hours of sleep to write this for you. So basically from now on I'm gonna start telling you all the songs that I listened to while writing. So for this one I listened to Forever and Always by Taylor Swift and Imagination by Shawn Mendes. So can you all do me a favor and review. I wanna know what you think about this. Also I am working on a new story for this fandom that I know you will all love. So be prepared.**


End file.
